Ming
Ming is the Guardian of the Temple of the Rat. Physical Appearance When she is not Powered Up she appears to be a young Chinese-South Asian girl with black hair made into a fringe and red eyes. She wears a white karate gi with purple accents, a purple belt and white shorts. Even before empowering, she minimally resembles a Rat due to the fact that she has one tooth at the front of her mouth which projects over her lower lip and red eyes. Screen Shot 2016-04-24 at 12.06.42.png|Mings clothing from the front Screen Shot 2016-04-24 at 12.01.06.png|Ming from the back Powered Up When Powered Up Ming's eyes and ears stretch back giving her the somewhat appearance of a Rat. Her hair grows into a long ponytail much like a rat tail, and she forms two tekko-kagis from her hands which can be used as an attack weapon. Her clothing changes to a brown karate gi (sleeves and pants tucked in) with pink accents and black boots. To empower, she must say "Empower The Rat". Ming Empowering.gif|Ming Powering Up Screen Shot 2015-07-21 at 15.23.29.png|Ming Empowered Screen Shot 2015-07-21 at 15.33.26.png|Ming's Features Screen Shot 2016-04-24 at 12.07.29.png|Ming from the front Screen Shot 2016-04-24 at 12.10.20.png|Ming from the back Personality Like other Temple Guardians, she is protective of her Temple, Shrine and Powerband and constantly attempts to defend these things from any attackers. She is easily insulted but very determined, like when she was fighting. She is shown to be plucky enough to fight to the death, and to be honourable as shown when she willingly offers her band when beaten. She is shown to be long in forgiving when someone wrongs her and finds it hard to trust until it has been earned. She is an incredibly strong guardian, managing to tire out the Golden Dragon, and was an extremely difficult opponent to him. Throughout the whole show, apart from The Golden Dragon, she is the Guardian who has her band stolen the least (once in Emperor of The Darkest Ling), emphasising the fact that she is one of the strongest guardians. History It is noted by Master Chin that Ming was trained to be the Rat Guardian by her mother, the previous Rat Guardian. Power Band Her Power Band is black (as the Rat element is water) with a pink gemstone on it and the Rat symbol on it. Screen-Shot-2015-07-29-at-01.37.53-Recovered.png|The Rat Powerband Clear Back.png|The Rat Gem in the Power band. Screen Shot 2015-07-21 at 15.16.05.png|Ming wearing her powerband Temple The Rat Temple is located in a tree hollow (like Hye's) in Taiwan; at the entrance, it has a trap shaped like a Rat's mouth which clamp together when triggered. It has several ropes scattered around it, for the Rat's to be able to walk on to get around the temple and for anyone to swing across in order to navigate their way throughout the temple. Also, in the center there is a large statue of a Rat with a pool of water in front of it. The temple has several holes and wormholes in it and is noted to be "a maze" but Ming can easily find her way throughout her temple. In, "Rat Attack", her Temple was destroyed and it was suggested by Ang and Ling that she moves temporarily. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.14.22.png|The entrance of the Rat Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.15.23.png|The trap near the start of the Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.18.19.png|One of the many Rat ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.17.17.png|One of the many swing ropes Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.12.12.png|The Rat Statue at the center of the Temple Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.18.png|The pool of water in front of the Statue Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.20.52.png|Ling tries to escape the Temple but finds it hard to navigate Screen Shot 2015-07-02 at 21.27.40.png|One of the many holes Abilities Shapeshifting Ming is easily able to turn into any living thing that she desires, but always with a distinct feature showing, an example of this is when she turned into Ang and her long ponytail and metal claws were still showing. When she shapeshifts for a long period, it drains her band and makes her grow weak. Tekko-Kagis When empowered, Ming gains long and sharp tekko-kagis. However, these are not embedded into her skin and seem to strap on, so these are more of an apparel change than physical change. = Rodent Physiology Being the Rat Guardian, Ming can use the abilities of Rodents and can probably do more than the abilities listed here. * Enhanced Senses- Ming is able to tell one rat from the other and located Ling by sniffing her out. * Rat Manipulation- Ming is able to control all rats in her Temple (and probably outside of it), she was also able to get the Rats to surround Ang without giving any verbal commands or gestures. * Rat Mimicry- All Temple Guardians, at some point in their life where they have to go through the 12-hour cycle in which they turn into their specified animal for their band to rejuvenate. When Ming's time comes, she will turn into a rat. Enhanced Condition All of Ming's physical superiorities are of a result of her having an Enhanced Condition with her powerband. * Enhanced Strength- All Temple guardians possess the ability of superior strength to humans and some even have superior strength to other temple guardians. * Enhanced Combat- All Temple Guardians possess superhuman levels of hand-to-hand fighting skills, with and without their powerband. Ming was seen as a challenge to Ang, therefore she is considered a high ranked guardian. * Enhanced Agility- Ming is able to perform several gymnastic, athletic and martial art implements with ease, even being able to fight Ang on a thin rope. Powerblast Projection Ming demonstrates that she can make powerblasts which she can project towards other people to knock back and harm them. Teleportation Like all other Temple Guardians, Ming can teleport, however, this has not been shown on screen. Corrupt Detection Like all other Temple Guardians, Ming can detect if their is an evil entity in her presence. Relationships Allies *Temple Guardians- Allies *Ang- Friend *Ling- Enemy turned Ally *Xuan Chi- Friend *Saber Claw- Friend *Beingal- Friend *Master Chin- Mentor Enemies *Shadow Guardians *Yin Wi- Enemy *Zodiac Master- Enemy *Emperor of The Darkest Yin- Enemy Appearances Ming's appearances in Legend Of The Dragon. Associating With Vermin Empower The Darkest Ling Ming's band is stolen by The Emperor along with Shoong's. Ang, Beingal and Xuan Chi are having a hard time defeating The Emperor, who has possessed Ling, but are accompanied by Ming and Shoong who have also come to retrieve their Power Bands. Ming and Shoong empower and the five Guardians bind their powerblasts together, then shoot it several times towards The Emperor. The blasts manage to get The Emperor out of Ling and a spirit is seen leaving her body, leaving an unconscious Ling behind, who ends up being alright. Double Dragon Ming is seen with several other Temple Guardians attempting to defeat The Emperor. Rat Attack Ming is held hostage by the Emperor Of The Darkest Yin and Yin Wi. The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game Ming is one of the pre-unlocked, playable characters in The Legend Of The Dragon Video Game Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Females